History Repeats Itself
by DenIchi Hitsugaya
Summary: Ichigo thought he died, but when he opened his eyes, he saw he was in his body, and Toshiro in his gigai. What he didn't know is that, history repeats itself again, when he found out what happened after he passed out.
1. chapter 1

He never would have guessed that he would die this way. He thought that he would die during a war, during a fight protecting his friends, or better yet fighting hollows!

But instead... he died by the hands of his own friend.

Who he thought was his friend, he thought bitterly as he stared at the sky..? What he think is a sky. Only he could see is.. darkness.

Darkness was soothing, he thought, as he looked around the place where he is in now.Darkness was in every direction.

He finds it a bit disturbing, of course. Weren't souls suppose to be going to Soul Society? He died, didn't he?

He stood up slowly.

A hand touched his shoulder.

 **"It's been a while, King."**

He looked over, and saw his hollow self. He paled slightly. But slowly, he relaxes. _He's your zanpakutou. It's okay, he won't hurt you anymore._

"What happened?" He asked to the other, who in the first time in years, looks very calm but worried for him. Why was he worried?

 **"Yes, something did happen. You died by the hands of that kitty arrancar, that's what."** He didn't want to be reminded by that. **"But that's not what made me worried, surprisingly. Even if I hate you for being so weak that you got back stabbed... literally."**

"What is making you worry then?"

The hollow's eyes darken slightly. **"Don't you feel it?"** Feel what? He was about to ask, when he froze at the coldness of his heart. What the hell was that? He panicked slightly.

 **"That, King... You're turning into a full fledge hollow."**

"What the fuck!"

 **"You took the words right out of my mouth."** He turned to him and something hit him. he is confused on why he was worried, shouldn't he be happy that he was finally, finally getting the body he always wanted? As if reading his expression and what caused it, the hollow frowned.

 **"I didn't want to** **mentally scarred you, King. I was angry. I was livid. Zangetsu wouldn't let me give you all of your power, the power you deserve... So, what else would I do but to give it to you forcefully, to be the role I don't want to?"**

Ichigo stayed silent. This honestly warms his heart. So, his hollow zanpakutou cared for him. He should have known, he should have, ever since the War of the Quincies came and they finally bonded... But hearing him say it is special.

 **"Please stop being so dramatic, King. The good thing about this place is that it doesn't rain."** He is amused at that. "Would you rather live in total darkness?"

 **"I'm a hollow, King, I am Darkness itself."**

 _Now who's being a drama queen?_ He thought as he rolled his eyes and started to walk around the plain darkness. He didn't look back to know that his zanpakutou, and his Quincy powers (who was hiding somewhere. How he did that? Camouflage.) followed him.

"Zangetsu... This isn't normal."

The two hummed in agreement.

The wielder looked at his zanpakutou, looking worried. "What are we going to do?"

 **"Wait for someone to save us."**

"As sad as that sentence may be, there are times we needed someone to save us from the darkness within our souls." The Quincy said, always the one who gives the wisdom that their wielder needed.

"Just promise me you won't go away again."

 **"We're stuck with you, king."**

"Always."

Toshiro Hitsugaya was inside the Urahara Shouten, waiting patiently in their living room while waiting for news of Ichigo Kurosaki's health.

He saw everything.

His phone warned of an arrancar attack, and he went to check it out. Never did he ever expected at what he saw...

He saw how Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez stab the unsuspecting Kurosaki from behind as a surprise attack.

He saw the HUMAN BODY of Ichigo lying there, eyes widen in shock, blood covering the injury that the arrancar inflicted.

He remembered flash stepping, ignoring his laboured breathing, his tired body and mind, to take him to Orihime Inoue.

 _Why couldn't you heal him?!_ He remembered himself yelling at Inoue, as tears streamed down her face when she couldn't reject the wound. She told him she did her best, but the wound wouldn't go away, and it won't heal--

They decided to take him to Urahara Kisuke.

He remembered panic, and he remembered Ichigo's eyes...

Haunting.

He couldn't help the shiver that went down his spine, rubbing his hand together to stop himself from thinking about it. He saw a lot of things... War, genocide, death...

But seeing another friend's haunting look was frightening.

"Captain Hitsugaya."

He looked up to see Urahara Kisuke, and the shop owner sat down in front of him so they can talk. Seeing his lips frowning, he expected the worst.

"He's dead." Toshiro said bluntly.

Silence came after that statement.

He already expected this. He knew no human can survive the stab wound on the chest. He knew--

"He's not dead, Captain Hitsugaya."

That... he did not expect.

"Excuse me?"

 **cliffhanger because why not--**

 **Review if you want more!**

 **Please QuQ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spoiler warning to those who haven't read the manga** **(yes there are others who doesn't want to be spoiled by it)**

"What do you mean he's not dead, I saw his body being stabbed by--"

"Stabbed, yes. Boy, are you unlucky to see what you just saw."

That's what he keeps on saying to himself over and over again, ever since he saw what happened. Toshiro scowled, and slammed his hands on the table loudly.

"Stop avoiding my question and tell me the truth! Are you saying this to make yourself feel better?! Are you telling yourself that Kurosaki is not dead?!"

"I'm not telling myself anything. I confirm that he is, indeed, alive. Also, you did not ask me the RIGHT question."

Toshiro couldn't interpret what he was talking about. One second later, his teal eyes brighten up.

"Why isn't he not dead?"

Urahara smiles. "Bingo!"

"..." Toshiro looked unamused. "Just tell me already."

"It missed." Urahara said simply as he pulled out a mannequin of the insides of the human body, which Toshiro did not notice until now, and pointed at the circle he had drawn on it. "Now, this is where Jaegerjaquez stabbed him and you noticed it missed, just an inch, of his heart." He taps the makeshift heart of the mannequin, "Now if it weren't for your quick thinking skills, Captain Hitsugaya, he was able to survive the attack, for you took him to Inoue Orihime just in time."

Indeed, the circle hasn't hit the heart, Toshiro noted as he stared at the circle with a small frown on his lips.

"But... the hole, it didn't disappear when Inoue healed it. You're suggesting that she healed him fine, but I don't get why the hole is still there."

"Now, you must remember that he is still... a Quincy."

Toshiro was silent at this.

"Quincies, you see, are very... sensitive when they touch a hollow. More like, the hollow taints their soul if killed by one."

"... That means, his soul is slowly being tainted? But, he already has a hollow. What does this mean to him?"

Urahara tilts his hat slightly. "It means he will turn into a full-fledged Hollow, both his Quincy and Shinigami powers will be eaten up by it."

Toshiro's eyes widened in horror at this. "This can't be."

He looked at him roughly. "Yes, it can." He closed his eyes and sighed softly. "Sometimes I wish I'm not right. Also, you two can stop eavesdropping, that's rude." He stood up, walked and opener the door, revealing both Rukia and Renji, who has the expression of shock and disbelief in what they heard. They turned to Captain Hitsugaya, who frowned.

"Almost all of them, Sir." Rukia admits, looking down on her feet. "We are sorry for eavesdropping, but we are very concerned for our friend."

"Inoue called you?" He asked as he watch the two sit around the round kotatsu, Urahara sitting beside him now.

"Yes sir." Renji confirmed. He looks at where Ichigo had been held, worry clear in his expression.

Rukia has the same expression, Toshiro noted. He doesn't blame them. Their friend almost died and is slowly turning into a hollow.

"I'm thankful that he's alive, but... How can we help him, Urahara?" Rukia asked, looking at the shop keeper. "I mean..." She looks nervous. "This... happened before, didn't it?"

Toshiro was the only one confused.

"So, he shared to you what had happened to his mother and father." Urahara stated, but he doesn't look like he minded. He looks relieved by this, what ever they are talking about.

"Yes... it was a very touching story." Rukia's aura changed from gloomy, to flowery as she remembers the story Ichigo told them about his parents.

Renji sweat drops.

"Well, this is similar to what happened."

"Then we already have the solution?" Toshiro voiced out his understanding of the situation.

Urahara nodded. "Yes. It seems you will be the key to make this successful, Captain Hitsugaya."

Toshiro is confused. What does he have that these three doesn't? "Is there something that I can do that you three couldn't?"

"Yes, spiritual pressure that can help stabilize Kurosaki's immediately. Also... We don't have much time." This made Rukia and Renji panic. "Just..." Urahara looked deep into Toshiro's eyes. "Just trust me. We have to save him."

"I can't trust you if you don't tell me what's going on!" Toshiro snapped, glaring slightly in distaste and hidden fear. He does not like what he doesn't know, and this case is something he doesn't understand, which frustrates him. All he wanted, needed, is an explanation on what is going to happen. He's not Kurosaki who would go in head first.

Urahara can see his inner struggle. He frowned slightly. "We will be transferring ALL of your spiritual pressure inside Kurosaki... This will make you temporary a human."

Silence. Toshiro shakily opened his mouth minutes later, and asked.

"When?"

They looked shock.

"You wouldn't mind?" Renji asked as he sat upright, staring at the Captain with wide eyes. "Captain, this is a great sacrifice-"

"He won't be human for too long, I have made a gigai just in case this happened again." Urahara cuts Renji off. "He will be human for a month, I know Captain Hitsugaya has a division that needs him. I will write a letter for Head Captain Shunsui to the situation so that you won't lose your captaincy, Hitsugaya. Also... It's the least we could do, for you to save Kurosaki."

Toshiro nodded slowly. He can deal with this. He can do this. But he has one more question that he needed to ask. "Why me?"

"You have mastered your bankai." The shopkeeper looks amused at the modest blush dusting on his cheek. "You also have better control of your reiatsu now. Mine, Rukia and Renji's spiritual pressure is too familiar with Ichigo's."

"But why couldn't we just combine our spiritual pressure so that I don't have to give all of mine up?" Toshiro asked.

Urahara sighed softly. "I've studied about this before, Hitsugaya, I know how this works. I will explain to you why this wouldn't work if we combine our spiritual pressure to Kurosaki. Just please, trust me."

Captain Hitsugaya stares at the man before him. His intellectual mind told him to question him more, to see if this was safe and to know why it should be him... But his guts told him to do it. Kurosaki saved them all before, why couldn't he return the favour?

He sighed softly and nodded. "Alright."

 **Thank you for** **those who followed and favorite this story. it means a lot haha**

 **JokerJake.exe, I'm not being a tease sadly haha, my fingers just hurt and my excitement of posting this had me decided to end it there. Hope you didn't mind xD**


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo looked up at the dark. Has it been hours since he's here? Time is slow when you have nothing to do but walk around in this plain of darkness. He can't even see the ground. It's like he's floating.

 _Cool,_ His teenaged mind commented, looking down at his feet with a grin on his face. He could literally feel his hollow zanpakutou roll his eyes at the childish behavior he had done.

 **"You done yet?"**

"Nope. Just getting started."

 **"Ugh."** The hollow sneered, making the weirder laugh loudly.

"If you have better ideas for time to pass by, do tell me. I would LOVE to hear it."

A huff was his response.

Ichigo didn't want to antagonize him, he really don't. He was just extremely bored. Also, he doesn't know if anyone would ever save him. His smile disappeared as he stared at his feet with a solemn look. Who would want to save a brash person like him, who almost killed his friends due to his stupidity, who almost brought the world to destruction because he lacks the strategy planning, unlike Uryu...

His heart clenched painfully. He closed his eyes to not let the tear that was threatening to fall down his face come out of its shell. Why is he so weak, that he couldn't even protect himself from this pain. Why is he weak...why...why...

 **"King!"** His focus is back to his hollow, who looked at him worriedly once more. **"What are you thinking?!"**

He blinks in confusion. What does he mean by that? "I didn't do anything bad!"

 **"I mean it literally, King, you idiot!"** He watched as his hollow closed his eyes as a growl escapes his mouth. **"It's gotten colder."**

Indeed, it has. Ichigo didn't realize this until he mentioned it, shivering slightly. Questions now ran inside his head.

 **"Calm down, just... Just calm down."** The hollow whispered.

He breathes out a sigh. "I-"

 **"King, it's okay."** The hollow repeated firmly. **"It is going to be alright, I promise."**

"I don't--"

 _"It will be alright."_ The Quincy said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder to calm him.It didn't work, however, as Ichigo. jerked away from the touch, more frantic than before.

"Get away from me!" He yelled.

 **"King please-"**

Ichigo shivered and turned his back away from the two zanpakutou, and the older of the two glared at the hollow slightly.

 _"You just have to scare him.'_

 **"I did not scare him!"** The hollow rebutted. **"I'm merely stating the truth!"**

 _"The truth that almost swallowed us whole now stop yelling."_

The Hollow scowled, by did as he was told.

 **"The heck happened?"**

A pause. Then...

 _"We are being swallowed by the darkness."_

Fuck. **Can we at least do something to help stop this darkness from eating us up? I'm part hollow, this shouldn't be happening!"**

 _"Yes, you are part hollow. But this alienated darkness isn't yours, this is not apart of our structure. We are already fighting it, it's in our nature to do so, a biological thing... this disease, however, gets stronger since it feeds the hopelessness and despair of our owner. You know how much he's depressed ever since THAT day... We are powerless to it. All we could do is to bring comfort to our master, to prolong it."_

 **"I hate this.'**

 _"As I am as well. Whoever is saving us... please, hurry."_

What they didn't know is that Ichigo had been listening to their conversation all this time.

Urahara told Hitsugaya to close his eyes, so that they can finally start the.. whatever they are going to do. He can feel someone carrying him, and hoped he doesn't look like a child to whoever was carrying him, and wondered why he has to close his eyes for this. Like Urahara is hiding something. Like they're hiding something from him. He wanted to know what it is, but he is too afraid of what he might find out. That's why he was being obedient. It's so dark.

"Are you ready, Captain Hitsugaya?" Urahara asked.

"Yes." Hitsugaya responded softly.

"Are you sure you wanted this to happen, Captain?" Rukia asked worriedly, and Hitsugaya wondered why she was worried.

"I assure you, Captain Hitsugaya... this won't hurt a bit. You will understand why I need you to close your eyes. Now, when I turn on my device.. you will be transported to Ichigo's inner world, where he should be. You have to find him fast. There's no time limit, but knowing the boy, he won't last long. So, I suggest you find him as soon as possible."

"And if I don't find him?" He asked.

"Then he will turn into a hollow and we will be forced to kill him."

Hitsugaya can hear the gasped of horror the two occupants made.

"Hurry up then." He ordered grumpily, he just wants to get this over with.

A chuckle, he have heard.

"Prepare for a ride you wish you didn't ask, Captain Hitsugaya!"

 **dang denichi y short chapters-**

 **okay so I hope you guys enjoyed this, I honestly did myself. I was late on posting this because I've been lazy lately XD and vocaloid. gotta love the vocaloid.**

 **also, thank you for the reviews, favorites, following out there! I appreciate it so much!**

 **just please don't expect too much of this cause I honestly didn't think anyone would read this xD**

Mirimi-chan, thank you for the positive feed back! QuQ I don't know if you would like the other chapters, but I hope you do! enjoy~

H'ekwos, OMG UM I DONT KNOW WHAT TO SAY THANK YOU AAAAAAA enjoy this chapter I hope QuQ and thank you for giving a shout out to this story, I don't deserve it QuQ

I'm very sorry for being cringey-

Guest- Hello! thank you for reading this and thank you for your review! I hope you do enjoy the things I'm going to be putting up, because... I honestly. didn't expect anyone to read this xD enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**okay i promise to myself that i will make the future chapters longer than the previous chapters**

 **but it's going to take a while for me to upload. whoops.** **I hope you all don't mind.**

 **enjoy**

"Kurosaki!!"

He couldn't understand how hard it is finding said person in his own inner world. Huge, it may be, but he knows that this world is connected to Kurosaki.

Toshiro scowled. Yelling would not be of help. If it were, then he would have found him already. He continues his search, silently this time, and cursing Urahara for not telling him how to detect Kurosaki through this endless abyss of blackness.

"Where could he be in a place like this?" He wondered loudly.

Is there a place that he could be hiding in? The answer was, no, everything was blank. No grass, trees, buildings... anything. Just pitch black.

Is this really his inner world? He thinks about this certain question, and when his intelligent brain couldn't come up with any answer (which is unlikely) then he would have just to wait the statement of the owner.

But if this was just darkness, couldn't he produce light, to see the path more clearly?

He slapped his forehead at the obvious solution. _Must be tired_ , He thought as he began chanting the had number 31, which was Red Cannon Blast(?).

His eyes widened at what he is seeing when the light finally formed in his hand.

A SIDEWAY BUILDING. Of course Kurosaki's inner world is a side way looking buildings... Yes, he was being sarcastic about it.

"Of all things..." He whispered to himself. "His mind is a complicated mess."

He's a complicated mess.

But he's Kurosaki, his entire being is complicated. But that doesn't mean he is not an unpleasant person to be with.

He continues his search, unaware that someone... or something has followed him.

.u

.u

.u

.u

 **"This darkness is killing me!"** yelled the hollow, which the two ignored. **"Can't it just go away already?! Can't it just disappear?! What is that mothetfucker doing, bidding his sweet time like that?! I want out of this horrible let thing! Fuck, it even stinks! What the fuck, it's wet kitty stitch I smell?!"**

 _"All great things happen to those who are patient-"_ **"Fuck patience!** **It smells gross!"**

"You whine too much, shut up." Ichigo snapped, finally losing patience to his hollow. "I know how you feel, I feel it too, but can't you please be patient? it won't kill you to wait for a while."

The hollow was about to retort that he was wrong, but he closed his mouth when Zangetsu glared at him. **"Whatever."** He said gloomily. **"Like you could talk, Mr. I-Wont-Talk-About-Sad-Stuff-Because-Hes-A-Wimp."** "Haha, original." He rolled his eyes.

 _"Please, keep walking, Ichigo."_

 **"What's the point though?"** The hollow complained lightly. **"This place connects to King, walking is just a waste of time."**

"Plus, I felt like I want to just lay down." Ichigo added. "I'm kind of tired, and dying was a very bad feeling."It was true, he could still feel the pierce of his chest, the panic and emotions that comes with it. He still could feel his energy draining him, his life flashing through his eyes... "If I'm not dead, at least let me rest."

 **"Who says anything about you being not dead?"** Hollow Zangetsu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, no one said I'm dead either."

 **"I literally just said a while ago that you died, are you brain dead, moron?"**

"Don't call me that! If I'm a moron, you are too!"

 **"Nah, we zanpakutou has knowledge beyond what his master could have. That means, King, you're smarter than you could hope for."**

Ichigi wasn't expecting that compliment and he almost choked on his own spit. Did he really just complimented him after he insulted him? "So... I'm both smart and dumb? Is that what you're trying to say?"

The hollow merely shrugged and didn't say anything.

"Hey, answer me!" Ichigo said, pouting. But he cuts himself off when he felt something... strange, until it hit him. Hard.

He gasped as the sudden coldness hit his chest once more, making both his zanpakutou look at him with concern written in their faces.

"I'm fine." He said softly. He smiles at them, but it didn't reach his eyes. It didn't reach them.

 **"King..."**

He fell to his knees, making both zanpakutou panic and went to his side.

 _"Ichigo-"_ The Quincy was about to ask, when. he saw the hole on his chest. The two froze in fear. This was what they are afraid of.

 **"King, please hold on! You can do it!"** He literally screamed at his face, shaking him. **"Don't give up now, you have a lot of things to do! You have to protect your little siblings, your family, your friends! You still need to be a doctor! Dammit, Ichigo!"**

But he's not responding. He went limp, his eyes glossed over, unseeing. Unsettling, his face was, as it was starting to pale, starting to form a mask that was not his own, and his eyes began to hollow out. Like he was turning into a hollow.

 **"KING!"** "Kurosaki!"

The zanpakutous looked behind, shocked to see the Captain of the Tenth Division, Hitsugaya Toshiro, running towards them with wide eyes.

 **"Master of Hyourinmaru."** the hollow greeted, holding his king close to him, watching his every move with a small frown on his face. **"How did you get here?"**

"I'm here to save your master." Toshiro said, out of breath, but still held his cold stature and graceful movements. His teal eyes looked down at the unresponsive Ichigo, showing his genuine worry and care for the young adult.

 **"Why?"** The hollow looked suspicious. Sure, the two interacted before, but then we're just mere acquaintances. He can't think of a reason why the icy captain would help his King. To answer his question, which was written all over his face, Toshiro said.

"I saw him die. I may not act like it, but I acknowledge him and respect him as a person. He doesn't deserve to die that way."

 **"Well said,** "

 _"Also a risky thing to do. You do realize that your reiatsu will-"_

"I have known, Urahara told me." This shooed the zanpakutou. "Let me... let me help him." He practically begged. "So that my consciounce and my friend will be saved."

 **"We're not stopping you."** Was the hollow's reply, staring down at him. **"Please save him."**

Toshiro nodded and did what he is needed to do.

Kurosaki, I will save you.

.u

.u

.u

.u

Everything... feels so cold.

Everything feels so bad.

What is this feeling? Why won't it leave him alone?!

Please, make it STOP!!!

But then, he felt a warm hand on his cheek. He wanted to open his eyes, to see who this person is, but he was too weak to do so.

"It is going to be okay." Said the voice accompanying the hand. "Just trust me on this."

"Who are you?" He asked.

"It's not important right now." the voice answered. "Trust me on this, Kurosaki."

"Wait... that tone... that voice... Toshiro?..."

"... I prefer you call me Captain Hitsugaya, Kurosaki-"

With new found strength, I opened my eyes wide to see what I expected to see. Toshiro standing right in front of me with a scowl on his face!

"What are you doing here and why turned on the goddamned lights in here?!"

"Kurosaki, you do realize this is your inner world right? It means you, as gracefully as I could say, turned the goddamned lights on." Damn Toshiro for being so smart-ass.

He looked around in wide eyes. Why was TOSHIRO here then, if this was his inner world? Speaking of Inner World... It's dark free. He could see the beautiful sky, the tall buildings, that decorated his inner world and what makes it unique. He gaped.

"What did you do?!"

Toshiro glares. "You're welcome."

"Toshiro, what did you do?!"

"It's CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA, DIPSHIT!"

.u

.u

.u

.u

.u

A few hours later, one of the two unconscious in the room woke up, and it's Toshiro. He woke up with a stormy look on his face. The three, seeing his expression, wanted to ask what happened, but they kept their mouth shut.

Maybe they'll know later on when Ichigo wakes up.

 **and yeah that's that's it** **imsorry**

RainbowStarMountain, **thanks for your positive feedback! you'll find out about Ichigo's reaction on the next chapter xD** **Honestly, I like the thought of Toshiro saving SOMEONEFINALLY, just because he deserves to feel proud QuQ poor child. Thank you for reading! I hope you like the future chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 woo...?** **please don't go yet I promise I'm gonna upload more-**

 **Enjoy**

Edited on 7/8/18

"So, when was the last time this happened, hm?" Toshiro asked when he is finally conscious enough to ask the question. He looked down at Ichigo, frowning when he heard the constant question the idiot asked while he was still inside his inner world. He could only sigh. He again turned his attention to the three, who he noticed looked at him with a foreign look he couldn't interpret.

But Kuchiki's changed into a look of sympathy and whispered to him "We are not worthy to tell the tale... Ichigo can, if you want to wait for him."

His frown deepened. "I don't have time to wait for him to wake up," He shot Renji a glare when he saw him open his mouth, to retort if he guessed right, and cuts him off with "Yes, I may not be able to go back to Soul Society right now but that does not mean I have free time to sit here and wait. I have to call the Head Captain of my predicament."

He walked out.

When he was outside, he sighed softly. He couldn't feel any reiatsu at all. He was not used to this, and it makes him feel uneasy. So this is what Kurosaki felt when he lost his powers. It make him feel sympathetic to the orange haired substitute shinigami. He took out his soul pager, dialing Matsumoto's number, and waited for her to pick up. When he heard her cheerful voice through the pager, he immediately cut to the chase. "Matsumoto, I gave up all of my reiatsu."

"... Captain, how...?" She asked, and he could hear her shock and horror through her voice.

"Kurosaki almost died, because of an espada. We still do not know why he did so, because I hadn't had the chance to question him. But Urahara told me there was a way for him to stay alive. He said I have to give all my reishi to Kurosaki."

"Why... you?" She asked slowly. "I do not understand, sir."

"I don't understand as well, but they will tell me about it."

"Sir, you can't come here if you do not have any reishi, Captain," she said worriedly. He sighed, he knew that would come up. His lieutenant knows him well.

"I can't just leave the division, Matsumoto... Not like..."

"Captain, you're not like him at all." She cuts him off before he could go on any further. "You're a great captain. Please, sir, take this as a vacation. You have been working hard lately. Too hard, may I add. I don't think Head Captain Shunsui will let you stay in Rukongai either." He looked away. He knows what she is thinking, and he couldn't agree more. "So... I think you're going to stay there until we find a way to get your reishi back."

"Urahara gave me a special gigai, he told me that my reishi will come back in a month. He said... that he prepared this gigai for this purpose, like someone had done this before."

"I still wonder why our squad is not the investigation squad, captain." Rangiku said, clearly amused that her captain would think so hard on something that sound normal.

"Don't change the subject, Matsumoto." He said and sighed softly. "What do you think, am I overreacting, or do I feel like something is suspicious..?"

"You have the right to, Captain. And Captain?"

He hummed in confusion.

"I will take care of the division. Trust me."

"I'll trust you when hell freezes over, Matsumoto"

"Ah! So cold!" she whined

"He's still not awake?" Toshiro asked as he came back inside after his talk with Matsumoto on the phone. He came back with only Rukia inside the room, and said soul reaper nodded. She smiles a bit and pats the bed, to where Ichigo laid. He grimaced. "I do not think I would want that, Kuchiki."

"Ah, sorry captain." She said awkwardly and looked over at the sleeping human, who looked so innocent, too innocent for Toshiro's eyes. He frowned a bit. Why did this human have to have too much power inside his body. He does not hate him, no, he actually sympathize with him.

Rukia cleared her throat, and he was now back in reality. He scowled a bit. He really should stop thinking too hard around other people, they would think he's a freak... which a whole village actually have said to his face when he was merely a child.

"Captain Hitsugaya." He heard Kuchiki say "Just a few more minutes, and he will wake up." Will it really be a few minutes for this idiot to wake up?

"Do not get your hopes up, Kuchiki. I do not think he will wake up to this day." He sounded pessimistic about it too. Kuchiki frowned at such blunt but honest reply, and sighed deeply. They were now quiet. He doesn't really know what to say in this situation, nor does he know what comforting does to a person for he never was the comforting type of person, he has Matsumoto and Hinamori for that. Although, he felt a bit guilty for breaking the positive mood of the conscious occupant inside the room for the moment, so he hastily replied "But knowing Kurosaki, he will be too stubborn to be bed ridden for so long."

He knew he said the right thing, because Kuchiki laughed softly and replied "True."

Silence once more. But this time... Comfortable. When Toshiro had enough of waiting, and standing around doing nothing, he walked up to the door and open it. This confused Rukia.

"Captain, where are you going?"

"Out." Was his only reply, but he blinked when the door was hastily closed shut by Urahara. "What?!"

"You can't get out just yet, Toshiro-kun!" Ignoring the muffled (ItsCaptainHitsugayatoyou!) Urahara, who was outside the door, happily chuckled and leaned on the door so that he could not open it, he was a bit heavy after all. Plus, he may or may not have help (Tessai was holding the door). "You must wait for the Sleeping Beauty to wake up!"

"No." was Toshiro's flat out reply. But then he turned to Rukia when she sighed.

"I'm sure he wants to see you when he wakes up." She whispered

Toshiro could only sigh deeply in defeat, Kuchiki is correct, Kurosaki would want to, he did not know where that came from however. So he grudgingly sat down on Kurosaki's bed, waiting for him to wake up.

However, he had gotten a bit too impatient an hour later. "That's it." He doesn't waste time!

He was about to stand up when he felt a hand gripped his wrist, turning his head to see Ichigo holding it, looking at him with his lively brown eyes.

"When were you awake-"

"Before you go... Can I ask you something?" Toshiro blinked in surprise at the serious look Ichigo has on his face, so he nodded, wondering what he was going to ask about. Never in his years would he hear Ichigo ask what he had asked many years ago

"What happened to your previous captain?"

"What are you insulating, Kurosaki?" he asked, no demanded. He grabbed his collar, glaring deep into his eyes. "Why do you ask?"

Ichigo, who remained calm (which shocked Rukia greatly) and replied "Because, my father was a captain. You've already seen the vaizards, and from what I've seen, you don't have a beef on them. Well, maybe Hiyori, but she's angry all the time so-"

"Just get on with it already!" He practically yelled at him, his grip tightened, his eyes desperate to what he had come up inside his mind. His captain... Captain Shiba...

"Chill." was his reply, patting his head teasingly, which made the white haired captain slap his hand with his free one and glared more. "Okay, okay. But at least let my collar go, I just died, remember?"

Toshiro was now the one confused. He slowly let's his collar go and replied to what he said "No, you didn't die. If you were you wouldn't be here, talking to me."

"OH. Really?! Damn." He whistled softly and smiles. Then his smile turned into a grimace. "But... how?" He asked softly, he, too, was staring deep into those vividly green eyes. His eyes widened in realization. "No... you didn't..."

"I did, Kurosaki." He said softly, temporarily forgetting the question when he saw the guilt on those eyes of his. "Kurosaki, I don't mind. If it means saving you so be it-"

"... Thank you. But you didn't have to.." Toshril doesn't know whether to be proud or offended to what he said. "You don't have to save me, I'm fine-"

"KUROSAKI!" He cuts him off with a yell, making Ichigo stare at him with wide eyes. "I wanted to! I saw you! I saw..." Toshiro had to close his eyes so that he can control his thoughts and his words, and sighed softly. This idiot.. "I wanted to save you, it is my choice. You don't have to be so guilty about it. None of this is your fault, we are just happy that you are alive." He whispered, but is loud enough for Ichigo to hear. "This is getting a bit too emotional." He chuckled softly.

Ichigo chuckles back, but he sighed softly "I'm sorry you have to see me like that.."

"Likewise, don't get used to those words. Those are just a one time thing." Toshiro said coldly, but he smiled a small one when he heard Ichigo chuckle more, this time there was hints of happiness in it.

"Okay, Toshiro."

"Hitsugaya."

Ichigo rolls his eyes. Whatever, he is still Toshiro for him. He still felt really guilty, still. He knows what it feels like being powerless... He then crushed his self pity immediately when he realized that Toshiro is powerless. He will protect him, it's the least he could do for his Savior. his Martyr.

But both of them hadn't forgotten. Ichigo still needed to tell him what he meant. Although... Toshiro had the suspicion that he already knew the answer.

 **and that's it. Yes, you waited for this. I'm sorry. QuQ**

RainbowStarMountain, Thank you for your review! I actually laughed typing it out too, it's my guilty pleasure Toshiro cussing and stuff xD Well, I hope this is to your satisfaction? because in all honesty... I don't know what I just typed in @u@ but I hope you enjoy it! Stay great!

Guest, Thank you QuQ thank you so much. I try! I hope you enjoy this one.

and thanks to H'ekwos as well! If you didn't came from their story (which surprises me but actually no I'm not surprised I'm not that good at writing xD) which is AMAZING by the way "To Be By Your Side" you should check it out! it is very well written. That's all I got to say because I want you all to go read it and not have my opinion mixed with yours. They have more stories too, go check them out too! Personal favorites? All of them @-@


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter six baby! yeah, i still suck at this**. **College just started and now I don't have anything to write about QuQ it had drained meee**

 **and ye short chapter again woo denichi *is ded***

 _flashback_

 **Enjoy**

"... Where do I begin?"

Ichigo asked as he looks around the table, whee everyone has been seated down. Toshiro was beside him, and just to make sure he doesn't run away, since Rukia did say he would do that. He lets out a huge exhale and smiled weakly.

"Your captain... is my father, Toshiro."

Toshiro was so stunned he forgot to even correct him.

So, Ichigo explained the events that had led to him being born, on why Isshin had to leave and why he was a hybrid. Everything he knew, he told Toshiro. He told the people inside the room what the captain had been through, Urahara helping him for he know some stuff he doesn't know himself. He looks at Toshiro worriedly. His friend has been silent lately, and he felt like it was his fault for everything. He was going o open his mouth when Toshiro shakes his head, looking at him with a serious glint on his eyes.

"Kurosaki, I am not mad at your father. I am livid. But he has a reason to leave, and thus he created someone like you... It is a relief that he is not dead. Thank you for telling me,"

Thr awkward young adult he is, he said the most dorky response. "Is cool." and he could literally feel the face palms the three would do if it weren't for the fact they expected the answer from him.

Awkward silence has come after the conversation.

"Can you let go of my hand now Kurosaki?"

"Sorry."

* * *

Toshiro could only sigh at the troubling thoughts that ran inside his head. He watched as the sun started to set in Urahara's rickety roof, in which he wished that the owner of this building used other materials other than this one for his roof. Everything is a spiral of confusion, he thought to himself. When you finally found out something, another one will surprise you, and he had to admit it was kind of tiring. Tired of the secrets of the world, tired of the unsolved mysteries, and exhausted by the orange haired idiot's constant blabbering. The last one was physical, for Ichigo talked too much. However, he does remember some of the important information that he needed to tell his lieutenant about.

Their captain is alive and well.

Well, Isshin was no longer a captain, he reminded himself. But he couldn't help but feel extremely light-hearted but angered. His idiot of a captain would only do such chivalrous move towards the game called life. Was it admirable for him come back in this world to save the stranger that became his wife? Rangiku would. Him, however? Not so much. He did see him as his mentor, his father. Losing him was like losing half his heart.

He finally got his enclosure. Was it worth the risk? Definitely. Was he still angry? Hell yes.

 _"You should_ _talk to him," He remembered Ichigo saying as he seen the look he was seemed he noticed the foul look on the other's face. "I can't tell you what he felt when he saved my mom, because I don't know what it felt like as well. Not only will you get your answer, but you will as well... get to talk to him again. That's as good of a reward to lower your pride yes?_ "

"For the love of heaven.." Toshiro sighed softly. The idiot is right. He blinked when he felt his phone ringing. Only Matsumoto knows of his situation unless she already told the others for it has been exact 6 hours that they last talked, and sighed softly. He was not ready for the flamboyant charm of his lieutenant yet.

"Hello, Matsumoto." He said with a tired sigh as he accepted the call and his demise.

"Hello, Captain! I am here to inform you that the Head Captain understands your situation and we want to help you recover as well! So, you don't have to worry about work~ they made this as your vacation month!"

"... You called me just for that?"

"No, that and um... I miss you already captain." she whined softly. "I can't believe that this happened... Poor Ichigo-kun."

He didn't deny that.

"Matsumoto, what else are you going to report?" he asked calmly, looking up at the clear blue sky with a cold look in his eyes. "Has anything happened in Soul Society?"

"None, sir. The only exciting thing that is going on is there, and you're the leading role." She teased, this of course makes him want to bash his head in embarrassment, but then he blinked when she added "I want to know the full details though, please?"

"I already told you." He scowled. Damn that woman for being so noisy.

"You only told me you lost your reiatsu... that's it."

"There is a difference between losing and willingly giving it." He said, letting out a soft sigh. "I will tell you, I promise you that. But for now, please let me rest. I am still not used to... living like this." He admits, knowing full well he can trust his lieutenant with this vulnerability he is showing. "Just promise me, Matsumoto, that you will make sure you and our division is in perfect shape."

Silence has greeted him. He blinks, normally Matsumoto would whine her way out of such predicament, why isn't she doing that? His blood ran cold, when he heard her voice lanced with suspicion as she said the words he didn't expect her to say:

"What are you trying to hide from me, Captain? What happened, are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

Damn Matsumoto, she knows him too well.

"I am not hurt," Emotionally was another story however. Toshiro hoped that was a good enough for her. He internally let out a soft sigh in relief when she said she believes him and flinched when she said she will visit him as soon as possible. He hangs up immediately when she began squealing about shopping. That blasted woman, he thought with a small growl. His scowl deepened at the thought of explaining this to Rangiku. He can't see that pained look inside her eyes, not again... But lying to her is unacceptable. His eyes widened as an idea came into his mind.

He stood up and hopped off the roof, landing perfectly onto the ground that made Jinta scowl in jealousy.

Ichigo owes him a lot, right? He smirked at this.

* * *

"It seems your plan failed..." Grimmjow said as he walked inside the walls of Las Noches, scowling hatefully at the person who has been sitting on the throne, the one that no one had taken until recently. "What'cha gonna do now, "Your Majesty"?"

The person sitting on the throne laughed. This pissed Grimmjow off so much. He really hated them, thier laugh, thier jokes.. Everything about them. He was so much in thought of his hatred of him he almost didn't hear the other. "You do realize this is what I wanted, yes?"

He froze at what he said. What did he mean by that? Seeing the emotions running inside his mind, the person grinned widely. "History repeated itself, lets just say that what happened to Hitsugaya Toshiro is something that happened a long time ago as well... That brought destruction to the world."

Whatever it is, Grimmjow doesn't like the idea. He looked at the lone moon with a frown. What have he done..?

 **Yeah that's it. I'm sorry. XD**

 **H'ekwos, please don't thank me. It's the least i could do for providing the IchiHitsu community with amazing stories! Thank you for liking my Toshiro, I've always wanted to get that part of him.. even though i failed in roleplay XDDD Thank you for reading! Looking forward for your stories too!**

 **RainbowStarMountain, Welcome back! Romantic? I didnt mean it to be romantic tbh XD but yes, Ichigo is going to protect Toshiro. Also, Isshin will be in the next chapter. I promise! Thanks for reading~**


End file.
